1. Field of the Invention
The filed on the invention is broadly that of storage containers, holders or cabinets, but more especially, the field of the invention is that of a particularized storage cabinet or container adapted for suitably holding and storing video game cartridges, VHS and Beta video cassettes and audio cassettes of various types and sizes and for also containing and storing instruction booklets for use with the games. The invention is particularly adapted for, but not limited to, use with VHS, Beta video cassettes; Atari, Mattel Intellivision video game cartridges and associated instruction materials, and audio cassette tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The utilization of video games has become extremely widespread in connection with television sets and amusement devices having a screen on which types of video games can be played in response to controls. Such video games cartridges are available in various sizes, several of the popular ones being identified in the foregoing. Typically the cartridges are in the form of printed circuit boards. The use of audio and video cassette tapes has also become widespread. The tape cassettes are also available in different sizes.
Because of the number and quantity of cartridges and cassettes available and the varying shapes, and instruction booklets needed for play, the problem of maintaining and storage of the video game cartridges and cassettes in such a way as to make possible the handy retrieval and utilization of any particular one that has become intensive. Thus, an intensive need exists for a container, chest, or cabinet capable of holding all the cartridges and cassettes in such a way that they are kept or held in an organized way readily available for easy retrieval of an individual cartridge of cassette, as well as providing a ready access to game instruction booklets.
There are various different video cartridges and cassettes presently available as identified above. Because of differences in their sizes and shapes a problem has been presented in the availability of a holding cabinet that will accommodate to the different shapes, and sizes in a way to provide organization and system so that any desired one can be quickly and readily retrieved for use.
The particular need identified in the foregoing has not adequately been filled in the prior art, particularly in the sense that a cabinet or a holder has not been available having the needed characteristics as identified in the foregoing, and further not having the characteristics of providing for uniform, systematic, organized cartridge, cassette, and instruction booklet storage.
The herein invention meets the needs identified in the foregoing and fulfills the deficiencies in the prior art as elucidated, preferred exemplary forms of the invention and modes of utilization being described in detail hereinafter.